Never a Boring Day
by 24ER
Summary: The ER at County General is always filled with patients...and surprises! Takes place during season 1 with all of the 6 original cast members! UPDATED! FIRST PART OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER A BORING DAY - Default Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the _ER_ characters.**

**Cast of Characters - Original Cast**

_Dr. Mark Greene_

_Dr. Doug Ross_

_Dr. Susan Lewis_

_Med. Student John Carter_

_Head Nurse Carol Hathaway_

_and Dr. Peter Benton_

**PLOT** - My story takes place during season 1. Much will stay similar to the main story line with a few twists and turns along the way. I will be writing my first chapter soon, thanks very much!


	2. When the Lights Go Down Part One

**NEVER A BORING DAY - "When the Lights Go Down - Part One" (1.1)**

**EXT. COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

(The sun is setting, and the air is getting a bit more chilly. SUSAN and MARK are seen walking towards the ER Entrance just as an ambulance pulls up, its sirens blaring)

MARK - First one of the night!

SUSAN - Great. We can't even get through the door first. (Sarcastically)

PARAMEDIC - 13-year-old girl, severe burns on her face down to the neck.

MARK - Alright, let's get her in!

(They wheel her through the doors and past the admin. desk; DOUG comes out from behind)

DOUG - What have we got?

MARK - 13-year-old girl with severe burns along her face and neck!

DOUG - Are the parents with her?

PARAMEDIC - No one was home but her!

DOUG - Who called it in?

PARAMEDIC - One of the neighbors.

DOUG - OK, c'mon people let's get a move on!

**ER ADMIN. DESK**

(JERRY, LYDIA, and MALIK are standing around, talking. The doors burst open with a frantic woman)

WOMAN - Where is she? Where's my daughter!

JERRY - Her name ma'am?

WOMAN - Kara, Kara Donahue.

(CAROL comes over)

CAROL - She's up in surgery!

WOMAN - How is she?

CAROL - She's stable, we'll just have to wait and see.

**DOCTOR'S LOUNGE**

(CARTER is lying on the couch, eyes half shut, when BENTON comes marching in)

BENTON - What are you doing!

CARTER - What! Uh, what time is it?

BENTON - It's 8:00, you were supposed to meet me at 7:30!

CARTER - I'm - I'm sorry, I've been on for 12 hours, I guess I just lost track of time.

BENTON - I know you're tired, but you've got to stay on top of things Carter. No let's go, follow me.

**HALLWAY**

(MARK, SUSAN, and DOUG are standing in the hallway)

SUSAN - Do you think she'll make it?

MARK - It's hard to say, those burns were pretty significant.

DOUG - Well, it's a good thing they got there when they did, any longer and I think she would've been a D.O.A.

SUSAN - What time are you on till?

DOUG - All night. And you?

SUSAN & MARK - Same!

(CAROL and MRS. DONAHUE come over)

MRS. DONAHUE - Are you the doctors who operated on my daughter?

DOUG - No, we're just the Residents, your daughter is up in surgery right now.

MRS. DONAHUE - Will she be alright?

DOUG - We're expecting a good recovery, yes.

MRS. DONAHUE - ...Good.

(The elevator doors open, and the SURGEON walks out)

MARK - Good news?

SURGEON - Yes, good news! She's conscious and alert, but still a little dreary from the meds we gave her to ease the pain.

MRS. DONAHUE - May, may I see her?

SURGEON - Are you her mother?

MRS. DONAHUE - Yes I am.

SURGEON - Alright, but try and keep it short, alright?

MRS. DONAHUE - Thank you.

CAROL - I'll escort her up.

MRS. DONAHUE - No really, that's not necessary.

CAROL - No, I insist.

MRS. DONAHUE - Well, alright.

**KARA'S ROOM**

MRS. DONAHUE - Could you wait outside, perhaps? I just want a little time alone with her.

CAROL - Of course, if you need anything, I'll be right outside here, ok?

MRS. DONAHUE - Yes, thank you.

(MRS. DONAHUE shuts the door behind her, she sees KARA lying on the bed, with machines buzzing all around her. KARA's eyes widen and she starts to pound her fists on the bed. Just as she goes to open her mouth, MRS. DONAHUE presses her hand over her mouth. She takes her other hand and squeezes the IV. KARA slowly begins to wilt, and then the monitor flat lines. MRS. DONAHUE stares at her awhile and then smiles)

**THE END**


End file.
